


Stories, Questions and, Curiosity To Match

by Void_Abyss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drawing, How Do I Tag, Photography, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Abyss/pseuds/Void_Abyss
Summary: Uhmm i don't know I just writing





	1. no idea what to do

Dave Strider, perfectly normal boy. Obviously. Cause all kids where aviators inside during class, a black hoodie on the has a picture of a cracked record on the front and a black strap going across his body connecting to his camera. Dave sat at his desk a pencil in hand. He was sketching a picture of his friends and him, they were sitting on the roof; dave trying to balence on one foot on the edge of the air conditioning unit he had climbed up though he was a bit wobely, rose was laughing while holding her stomach bent over cause something about all this was was just absolutely hilarious to her, jade holding her arms out in the air like she was ready to catch her dare devil of a friend, and john was filming it all on the camera Dave had in trusted him to hold though seeing as it was his older one he didnt mind all to much. Dave had a soft smile on his face as he drew this. It was his most favorite memory of him an his friends, it was a few months back though sadly. Rose was back in New york now, john to Washington, and jade back on her own little island even though technically its not doesn't technically belong to anyone they just say it does its actual name is Kiribati. Its a gorgeous place according to jade, her and dave always say one she'll have to drag him out that way so he can get some pictures but they haven't had the chance to do so. The bell rang but dave made no motion to move, it was lunch and the teacher let him chill in the class room during lunch and draw as long as he stays out of the way and doesn't make to much noise. He never does though just sits there drawing with his headphones on. A kid with 3D shades on walked over, pale skin brownish red hair. "Hey cool sketch"

Dave slid his head phones around his neck and looked up at the kid, whos hair in comparison to his own bright ginger red hair was just brown. "Come again?" He asked, he only registered he said something not what he said.

"Thaid cool drawing, I'm thollux by the way. Thee you over here alone all the time, wath wondering if you by any chance wanted to come hang out with my friendth at lunch....okay fuck thith actually. TZ just thought you were cool and wanted me to get you to come hang out with uth."

"Okay so based on the lisp I take its sollux not thollux. Anyway, uhm names dave an i guess I can hang round y'all during lunch and uhm who is TZ?" He asked looking at the kid noting the black and white striped long sleeve shirt under the NES controller t-shirt. E-boy was the first thought that came to mind but upon noticing the DS sitting in his pocket he realized the kid was probably just a nerd.

"Terezi" he answered "TZ ith the nickname I gave her."

"Pyrope? Red head? Red glasses because of something to do with like being color blind along with freckles covering her face all to hell?"

"That'th the girl." Sollux said with a nod. Dave packed up his stuff and threw his back pack over his shoulder and gestured for sollux to lead the way. Sollux proceeded to shrug and begin walking when they got down to the trophy case where other were dave decided to sit down next to sollux, he glaced round the group of people sitting in a circle like shape, it was an attempted circle. There were five not including himself: sollux who looked tired and down with all the others bullshit; a girl he could only guess was terezi; one girl who looked like she actually knew how to dress herself, she was in a knee length skater skirt with a fairly cute shirt tucked in the waist band of it paired with jade green tights and black knee high boots with a red ribbon on the tops of them, she had raven black hair in a pixie cut with the tips in a the same jade green as the tights, she mentioned her name was kanaya; the other girl looked like the definition of 'cat girl but was also kinda cute..nepeta she said her name was; karkat the last of them, he'd actually met in passing wore enough black that you'd swear he was an emo with how much of it he wears and acts like he can't stand a single soul in exsistance. He came to a conclusion though he had no idea what to do.


	2. Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John being john maybe possibly

John Egbert, a raven haired boy with a goofy a smile. Playing scrabble with Friend, she cheats but she means well and he knows it and that's the thing. Shes his 2nd best friend. But a young boy named Dave strider would be his 1st best Friend. He thinks he's cool but he's a dork just like himself. "Vriska, that's jegus not jesus. Spell things correctly will you?" John said with a whine.

"Jegus John respect an inside joke." She said flipping her hair.

"Frick you vriska, its false c'mon vriska please" he whined, and vriska sighed replacing the g with and s. "Frick its already 8...I best be going home" 

"Buuuuuuuutttttttt john! Our time can't be up I was about to beat you"

"You know I was winning and was going to win." He said standing and collecting his stuff as vriska pouted. "Cmon vrisk, i gotta or I'll miss dinner" he said giving her a hug and running out "I'll see you tomorrow but I must be off." He walked on home waving to vriska with a smile. 

He gets home after bout an 45 minute ride via skate board. Dave doesn't believe he can ride it, but he can, hes been riding it since we was just about 6. He walks in the house skate board under his arm and tbe place smells of his dads cooking. "Hey dad I'm back, what's for dinner it smells amazing!"

His dad was making mac and cheese with garlic bread when john walked into the kitchen leaning on the kitchen table basically sitting on it. "John what have I said about sitting on top of the table." He said pulling the garlic bread out.

"Don't do it, its impolite, unhigenic, and makes you look really fricken gay" he said the last bit with a snicker. 

"Never said the last part, john, we both know I could care less of you being gay or not." He dished out the mac and cheese and set the bowls on the table as John hopped off. 

"I'm really not wrong though~" he sang checking his phone absently mindily before slipping it in his hoodie pocket. "Topic change before I get a lecture from you that boils down to you are proud and don't give a crap wether or not I'm gay and to never have unsafe sex because anyone could have an std blah blah blah blah blah blah, The topic change! Could we and by we I mean you-" he said point at his father who sat across the table from him. "-give me an upgrade on my meesly '12 dollars for all the weekly chores I do around here' a week allowance. See here I was thinking adding on an additional 8 dollars, bring it up to an even 20-"

His dad interjected "why do I suspect there's another part to this topic change."

"Because there is! I was thinking we moved my curfew to sayyy 10 or 10:30, and we have this whole nice family dinner thing around then. Cause you see dad, I'm 16. You gave me the allowance amount I have at 12 when I just tidied up my room and did a touch of laundry; now I'm 16 doing that plus cleaning the living room, cleaning the down stairs bathroom, doing all the dishes after your the one cooks not me, and vacuuming upstairs. I'd like to believe me spending my time and effort doing those chores would be worth about 8 more dollars. And the moving forward of my curfew would allow time for me to do said chores and have time to spend with my friends. Cause you see dad. I've worked out the reasonings, Ives worked out the fair idea of it, and wrote up this agrumemt or well suggestion of change. So ol' man. Waddya say?"

His father dabs his face with a napkin. "My turn?" John gives him a nod. "May I propose a counter proposal?" A slightly confused nod is give. "I raise the allowance to 25 dollars a week, and every time you get an A on an assessment I give you an additional 5 for that week for each test." He paused for affect cause johns jaw was already dropped. "And you have no curfew for as long as you continue to have A's or at the very least High B's."

"ILL TAKE IT!" he said immediately when his father james stop waiting for johns reply.

"And if you wish to skip a family dinner to stay out a bit longer just send a text my way saying so and I'll put some food aside in the fridge for you." He said with a fatherly smile. After that they changed the subject and ate the meal. And in that moment John realized he was alright.


	3. Next week will be amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicks

Two years pass. The boys are 17 and Dave is still friends with the 5 other people: karkat, kanaya, sollux, nepeta and terezi.  
Dave Strider is sitting with karkat they had gotten closer over the two years, when he got a video call from john and answered. "Eyo egderp what cha calling bout?" 

"Hey Karkat, davey-" karkat did that 2 finger salute wave thing Leaning on Dave to get in frame

"Don't call me Davey" dave interjected 

"Heyo John, been a while" karkat said sipping on a root beer.

"Alright alright greetings are done beep boop. Dave you got next two weeks off to right?"

"Yeeaahh?" Dave said raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Plans?" John asked.

"Hang around a bit I guess, Hire a prostitute get some dick." Dave replied casually. 

"Wow shocked you dont hit up ya bro ask if you can borrow one of his porn stars to get some dick. Also if you want dick get a boyfriend to get dick." John rambled talking with his hands.

"Theres dick I'm interested in, but don't think I can get" Dave commented. 

"Aight you two I'm going to be off...having fun talking dick." Karkat said walking off with a laugh. "Also Stop trying to get with johns dad, strider"

"Fuck off vantas-"

"I mean I low key wanna get with your bro, dave" dave is caught of guard like hell. "What sue me he's hot"

"He's a porn star its his job. And gross." Dave said looking at him like hes crazy. 

"He runs a porn business. Idea though, during the weeks we pull a switch and play it like we meant to surprise the one another but did an oops. Tickets to expensive so we have to spend a week with one anothers guardian. And possibly get what we want" John explains.

"First off...fuck off. second off...james would never go for me. And third of all. Fuck yes I at least wanna try" he said smirking.

"You already have ya tickets don't you"

"Karkat told ya?" John nods to him. "fucking snitch. What ever this'll be fun. I hope other wise I get actually good food for a week...hopefully it doesnt get awkward if something does happen..." 

"Dave, did you take your medicine?"

"Uhm no. Why?" 

John sighs looking at him. "Your doing the anxiety ramble ya dumbo. Dont forget them when you come over? Okay? Okay." He hung up.

In that moment they realized next week will amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Positive Critiques Welcomed


End file.
